A Wedding In The Vineyard
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: See what happens when Luke doesn't let Lorelai walk away. Part one in the Series.
1. Let's Elope

**A/N: This is my version of the end of the season finale, and ill be going into what I think should be the 7th season. Hope you like it!**

**A Wedding In The Vineyard.. Chapter One….Let's Elope…**

"Why are we stopping?" Lorelai asked, darting her eyes back and forth between windows.

Earlier that evening, she had gone to Luke's after what happen at Friday night dinner. She was almost in tears, asking him to marry her and seeing her like that, seeing her so broken up, that killed Luke. It wasn't that he didn't want to get married, he did, just needed some time and he thought she understood that. He thought she was okay with that. He had suggested eloping on valentine's day and he thought they would get married in a couple of weeks; months at the most, he just wanted to get to know April first and see how she got along with Lorelai, but tonight, when Lorelai came to him, begging to drive to Martha's vineyard, he saw how much he'd been hurting her, and he couldn't do that anymore. So they jumped in his truck and as of now were on they're way to the Vineyard. They didn't even bother to tell anyone they went, or even pack anything, they just.. left.

"Luke?" Lorelai called, trying to keep her voice calm. _"Is he changing his mind?.. no.. he can't be."_

Luke took in a deep breath, tearing his eyes away from the wind shield to look at Lorelai. Her eyes were glassy and her face still tear stained. He wanted to kill himself for hurting her as much as he did. He never meant to ignore her.. nor did he realize he was doing it.

"Lorelai," He struggled, not knowing how to say something that was so simple. "..I'm sorry... I just.." He shook his head, not knowing how to explain his actions. "I love you… I love you more than anything. " Lorelai smiled " I want to marry you, I just.. when I found out about April, I wanted to do the right thing. I wanted to be in her life.. be a dad... I didn't realize that I was losing you in the process." He apologized, hoping it was enough. "You know I want us to get married, hell, I even want a kid, but that's up to you, I mean I know when we got engaged you said kids would be good, but If you changed your mind that's fine, It could just be me and you, whatever you want, I just-"

"I want kids." She interrupted him, a smile on her face. "Well maybe just one.. but if you wanted another one, we could see.. but I want to have a baby." she said firmly.

"So you haven't changed your mind? He asked wanting to make sure. She shook her head. "Good." Lorelai nodded. "So we didn't pack anything." Luke sighed. "I guess we'll have to buy stuff when we get there."

"Fine by me, I love shopping"

"Of course." Luke grumbled, turning to face the front of the car as he went to turn the key-

"Oh no!" Lorelai gasped.

"What's wrong" Luke asked, immediately turning

"I totally forgot about Rory!" She exclaimed, bringing her hand to her forehead. "How could I forget about Rory, and Sookie!… they have to see me get married… do you have your cell?"

"Yeah.." Luke nodded, quickly reaching his hand in his pocket.

(_ A/N Logan left in the morning… a day earlier than in the show_)

Rory was laying in bed, trying to fall asleep, but her mind was stuck on Logan, has been all day. She still couldn't come to terms that he would be gone for a whole year, that they would only have contact during the holidays... it was still sinking in.

The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts and quickly she reached for the phone. "Hello."

"Hey kid" Lorelai smiled.

"Mom…" Rory answered, scrunching her eyebrows as she glanced at the clock. "It's after ten, why are you calling…did you have that dream about the umpa lumpa's again?"

"No, I didn't have a dream about the umpa lumpa's again" Lorelai laughed.

"Was it the one with the giant turtles?"

"No Rory, I didn't have a bad dream." She shook her head, still laughing.

"Oh, than why are you calling?"

"I"m getting married!" Lorelai yelled.

"Oh my God?!" Rory exclaimed "Right now? You're getting married now?! Why didn't you tell me?! I want to see you get married! I'm you're daughter, you're _only_ daughter and you didn't-"

" Whoa Rory, slow down, hit the pause button." Lorelai said, a grin on her face as she interrupted. "We're not getting married _right_ now, but we're on our way to Martha's Vineyard, we're gonna have the ceremony tomorrow."

"Oh." Rory sighed, lowering her body back against the head board. "Wow, so tomorrow? You're getting married tomorrow?"

"Yes, and of course I want you there. You think I would get married without my daughter, my _only _daughter." She mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"So how you holding up?" Lorelai asked once the laughing subsided.

"I'm okay." Rory nodded to herself. "Logan left this morning and I talked to him on the phone a little while ago, he landed and everything."

"Good, so he got there okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, he just doesn't wanna be there.. I don't want him there either… I guess it just takes some time to get used to not having him around anymore"

"Yeah, just give it time" Lorelai said.

"I will."

"Well, ill call you in the morning to let you know where were staying, okay?"

"Okay, bye mom, and congratulations."

"Thanks honey."

"Bye."

"She'll be there."

"Good." Luke nodded, giving her thigh a squeeze as he pulled out.

**Around One In The Morning**_**( A/N I don't know how long it takes to go from stars hollow to the vineyard.. so I made the time up)...**_

It was dark when Luke and Lorelai walked through their hotel room. Quickly though, she found a light switch that was right next to the door and when her hand found it, she used her finger to flip the switch, instantly making the room bright.

"Bad idea." Lorelai winced, turning it off as quickly as she turned it on. "I'm so tired" She sighed, letting herself fall on the bed when she was close enough that she wouldn't land on the floor.

"You're tired?" He snorted. "I;m the one who drove all the way up here while you slept for more than half the ride"

"Yeah well," Lorelai shrugged, not having the energy to open her eyes. "sleeping makes me tired" she yawned

Luke just shook his head as he dropped his keys and wallet on the table.

When she heard the metal of the keys bang against the wood table, Lorelai opened her eyes in reaction.

"Okay so next time I wanna elope, make me wait till the sun's up"

"I don't think well be doing this again"

"We didn't pack anything." She argued, closing her eyes again.

"I can sleep in my boxers, are you okay in your dress?"

"Yeah.. " She yawned again. "I'm good"

Luke nodded, stripping down to nothing but his underwear, than quickly he slid into bed next to her and Lorelai turned around, finding his chest, then burying her head in it.

"Good night Lorelai" Luke whispered, while looking down at her with a smile.

"Night." Was the last thing she said before she was out for the night. Luke was soon to follow.

**Morning…. Around 10……**

Rory was on her way to Martha's Vineyard, eager to finally see her mother get married. She knew it was right this time. She knew Lorelai was ready to commit to someone and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty thinking back to Max Medina.

She had pushed her mother so much, asking why she ran away, why she was so scared.. but she came to realize that there was one very big piece missing in the puzzle... she didn't love Max.. but Luke.. she loved him, that was more than clear.

"Sookie," Rory said into her cell. "Yeah, it's Rory... okay, yeah, I'll be there soon... okay.. bye."

**At The Inn…..**

Both Luke and Lorelai were sound asleep when unfortunately, the sound of her cell ringing woke them up.

"Make it stop" Lorelai whined.

Luke, who had actually bothered to open his eyes, grabbed the phone and looked down to see who the call was from.

"Lorelai," He said, trying to nudge her awake.

"Why is it still going?" She whined again, digging her head further into the pillow.

"It's for you." He said, and Lorelai blindly reached her arm behind her. Luke grinned, putting the phone in her open palm and letting go once she had a grip on it.

"Hello" Her sleepy voice answered.

"Hey mom, so I called Sookie and I'm on my way to Stars Hollow to pick her up, so where are you staying" Rory asked, ignoring her mother's tone.

"Uhh…Hold on a sec." She said, asking Luke in a muffled voice,"Where are we?"

"The Ocean View Inn."

"The Ocean View Inn" Lorelai relayed.

"Okay good, I know where that is. Logan and I always passed it on our way to his parents vacation house. Okay, I'm on my way, but I'm stopping by the house to check on Paul Anka, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, can you grab my dress And Luke has a suit in my closet, bring that, " she added. "Oh and some regular clothes, you know where mine are and Luke's are in the third draw.. i think… if not try the forth."

"Okay got it." Rory nodded. "Well we should be there around 12, depending on traffic, I'll see ya later mom."

"Bye hon, and thank you." She said before hanging up.

"They're on there way." Lorelai said before throwing her phone to the foot of the bed and closing her eyes.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay?" He said, smoothing over her back . Lorelai nodded in response. He smiled, kissed her forehead, then headed for the bathroom.

**About Ten Minutes Later…**

Luke came out of the bathroom wearing his clothes from the day before. He had no other choice, clean clothes were on their way and he couldn't just walk around naked.

The first thing he did was walk to the bed and he smiled when he saw that Lorelai was sleeping peacefully. He took a minute to just look at her, realizing that he hadn't done that in a while.. just watch her. It was something he loved to do and something that he always did when that was all he could do.

His eyes came to rest on her left hand, looking at her engagement ring that sat on he finger. Than it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

Grabbing the alarm, he quickly maneuvered the buttons, setting it go off in twenty minutes. He knew she had to be up soon to get ready for Rory. Then once that was done, he jotted down a note, saying that he'd be back, grabbed his keys, than left.

….To be Continued…. Please Review!


	2. I Love You Always

**A Wedding In The Vineyard….. Chapter Two… I Love You Always….**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Lukkkeee" Lorelai whined, dragging out the word. " Turn it off!"

After getting no response, she rolled over and when she saw that he wasn't there, she frowned, but quickly reached to turn the alarm off.

It took her a minute, but after her surroundings became clear, and so did her thoughts when she remembered him saying something about a shower. .

Letting out a yawn, Lorelai tossed the covers from her body, then got up and padded across the room.

The door was closed so first she knocked, then when she didn't hear his voice, she opened the door, sighing when she found that it was empty.

Lorelai knew Luke would never run out on her, he wouldn't just leave, not without having the intention on coming back and with that in mind, she figured he just went down the lobby for breakfast or something. At least she hoped.

Of course when she turned around and saw that his keys weren't where they were last night, she realized that he wasn't just in the lobby. No driving was necessary to go to lobby. Then she thought maybe he went out to get breakfast but when her eyes found a small piece of paper sitting on the table, she decided to end the guessing game and went toward the note.

_Lorelai,_

_If your reading this, than I'm assuming that the alarm woke you up, which has to be a miracle._

Lorelai smiled and continued reading,

_I left some coffee on the table, so feel free to poison yourself._

_And don't worry, ill be back soon, I just went to pick something up._

_Love you always, Luke_

Lorelai carefully folded the small piece of paper than carried it with her to put it in her purse. She thought that this would be something she could look back at ten years from now. It was something from her wedding day, _their _wedding day. She wanted to build memories if she could.

Lorelai then ran across the room and to the table were she grabbed the coffee mug that read, _Ocean View Inn, _and started drinking her elixir. There was no way in hell that the coffee she was drinking even compared to Luke's, but it was good enough go get her going for the morning, or at least what was left of it.

**Meanwhile, At The Jewelry Store…**

Luke took in a deep breath as he gripped the handle of the door, swinging it open to revel a jewelry store. He hadn't ever been in one these until he met Lorelai and for that she had to make him certain promises because he wasn't too keen on the idea of being in a jewelry store, but of course she got her way, and now here he was, looking for the perfect set of wedding rings for him and Lorelai

"Do you need help sir?" A young sales clerk asked when she saw him just wondering the store._  
"Ah, What the hell, she probably knows more about this than I do." _He thought.

"Yes, I'm looking for wedding rings, my fiancé and I are getting married and I wanted to surprise her."

"We have a great selection of rings in this display case over here." The women said while leading him to a display case near the register.

Luke's eye's widen when he saw at least twenty different kinds of rings.

"We have a few that are engraved, like this one.." She said while taking a ring out to show him. "Most women like this style, it's a thin 24 karat gold band, the inside says, _I Love You Always". _Luke took the ring from her, twisting in the light and he knew Lorelai would love it. It was perfect. It said it summed up their very complicated relationship it just four words.

"I'll take it." Luke deadpanned.

"You don't want to look at any others?"

"No, this one's perfect"

"Okay, now for your wedding band..."

**Hartford….**

Before going to stars hollow, Rory felt that she had to make a stop first. She wasn't sure what she was doing, and she knew if she asked her mom, Loerlai would say no right off the bat, but Rory knew it was the right thing to do, she had to do it.

"May I help you?" A maid answered

"Yes, I'm here to see my grandparents" Rory smiled.

"Come in, they're in the living room." The woman said, opening the door wider to allow Rory in.

"Thank you." Rory said, walking the short distance to the next room, then stopped when both her grandparents looked up at her.

"Rory," Emily started, folding her book closed. "what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see her.

"I need to talk to you, both of you."

"Well alright, why don't you sit down. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you, I'll just be a minute." Rory assured them as she bent down and sat across from them on the couch

"This seems serious" Richard said while putting the paper down.

"It is." Rory answered. Richard and Emily glanced at each other, then focused back on Rory.

"Okay, here it goes. Mom is getting married, she's getting married to Luke, today." She stopped, giving them a minute to soak that in, but when Emily and Richard began to open their mouths to speak, Rory quickly proceeded. "Now before you say anything, you knew they were engaged, so this isn't a big surprise. Luke loves mom, and she loves Luke. He makes her really happy and yes they ran into some problems, but they fixed it. Their at Martha's vineyard, I'm actually on my way there now, here's the place their staying at," she said while reaching over and handing them a piece of paper. "I wrote directions down. You don't decide to come, then fine, but I know mom wants you there, she wont admit it, but she does" Rory looked down at her watch "I have to go pick Sookie up, please don't take too long to decide, mom's getting married this afternoon whether you're there or not."

Without giving them a chance to reply, Rory gave them a quick smile, stood up, then left.

**The Inn….**

Lorelai was in the bathroom, blow drying her hair in front of the mirror. Meanwhile, Luke was just walking through the door, dropping his keys and wallet on the table as he did. He paused when he saw the coffee mug, smiling when he found that it was empty.

Quietly, he made his way toward the bathroom, opening the door to find Lorelai busy doing her hair.

"You do know that I can see you through the mirror, right?" Lorelai grinned when she saw Luke leaning against the doorway "What's in the bag?" She said while turning around so she was facing him.

Quickly, he reached his hand in and took out a small black box. Lorelai took it from his outstretched hand, curiosity covering her face as she opened it. She wasn't sure what it was, but she did have an idea, and when she saw those two rings, her eyes immediately lite up when they saw two rings sitting inside

"Which one's mine?" She asked, the biggest smile on her face as her eyes stayed glued on the jewelry. Luke carefully took hers out, then held it up for her to take.

It was a beautiful gold ring. She was just amazed. Then she saw it. While turning it, the light bounced off the inside and she found that there was something written, _I Love You Always, _then, without saying a word to Luke, she ran out of the bathroom, stopping when she got to the table.

It took Lorelai a moment to fish the note from her back and when she found her, her fingers worked quickly to unfold it.

"What is that?" Luke asked, coming up behind her.

"The note you gave me, _I love you always_, you signed it on the note" She said while reading it again.

"Yeah I did"

"And my ring, it says _I love you always_"

"And I will," he nodded. "I will love you always."

"Back at ya" Lorelai smiled, entwining her arms around his neck as she leaned toward him, Luke meeting her halfway as their lips met. "I cant believe you did this." She mumbled against his mouth. He smiled, pulling back from her a bit. "You got the perfect ring, and you did it all by yourself. My little boy is growing up." She cooed, going to pinch his cheek, but he swatted her hand away before she could.

"I'm not a two year old."

"When it comes to jewelry, any man might as well be."

"Guess I'm not any man."

"No, you're not." She shook her head, smiling as she brought her eyes to admire the ring again. "I wanna see yours." Luke offered her the box, and she took it, opening to see a ring that looked similar to hers, just thicker, and a slightly different design on the front. Curiously, she held it up to the light to look at the inside, and saw that it was empty. She would change that.

"Wow, they're almost identical" She awed.

"Yeah," he nodded. " So how'd I do?"

"You did great." Lorelai smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I better finish getting ready, Rory and Sookie will be here soon." She said, trying to take her gaze from the rings, but she just couldn't.

"Go, they'll be right here when you're done." Luke said, gently taking them from her grasp, and Lorelai smiled, kissing his cheek before going back to the bathroom.

**Almost Two Hours Later….**

The happy couple were lounging on the bed, Lorelai's head on Luke's chest, her arms held above her as she looked at the rings. Luke couldn't help the smile from his face. She wouldn't put them down.

"What's taking them so long" Lorelai whined, wanting to get married so she could actually wear the ring.

"They'll get here soon" Luke assured her as he brushed his thumb over her belly button

"Luke," she giggled.

"Yeah?" He asked, grinning.

"That tickles." she laughed.

"I know." He said, then he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Yes! They're here!" Lorelai cheered, jumping up from the bed to answer the door.

… To Be Continued……


	3. Just Like The Hollow

**A Wedding In the Vineyard.. Chapter Three..**

"Yes! They're here!" Lorelai cheered, jumping up from the bed.

Her fingers quickly unlocked the door, then she swung it open, the biggest smile on her face, "Rory! I'm so glad you- mom.. dad," her smile fell, not expecting to see her parents standing there. "what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here for your wedding Lorelai." Emily said, as if it were obvious "That is if you decided to let us in."

"You're here for my wedding?" Lorelai asked, wanting to make she wasn't going mentally insane.

"Yes." Emily answered. Richard nodded, with a proud smile on his face.

Lorelai nodded, stepping back a bit to allow her parents to come in. She still wasn't sure if this was really happening She was so confident that when her parents found out she was eloping, they would explode, especially Emily. Something like this, to Emily, it was beneath her. To her, the most important part of a wedding was the party, how many guests you invited, how much money you spent.. of course Lorelai wanted a wedding, a real wedding wedding, but never would she go over the top. And just marrying Luke, that was what was important. That moment where they would exchange rings, then say say their I do's and seal it with a kiss, that was what mattered to her.

But what Lorelai didn't know was that Emily really did just want her daughter to be happy, that's why she came. Same as Richard. They both loved their daughter. Though they still have their doubts about Luke, they do know that the diner man loves Lorelai, and they could see that clear as day. They were done trying to put a stop to things.

"Richard." Luke nodded toward his- soon-to-be-father in law.

"Hello Luke." Richard smiled, shaking the boy's hand. "You're marrying my daughter today." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes I am." Luke nodded firmly.

"Well congratulations son." He said sincerely. "Take good care of my daughter."

"I will, you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah dad, Luke really knows how to keep a girl happy." Lorelai smirked.

"Lorelai..." Luke warned her.

"So where is your wedding being held Lorelai?" Emily asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're not sure yet mom, we're waiting for Rory and Sookie to get here."

"Oh." She nodded.

Then silence came over the room; uncomfortable silence. The elder Gilmore's felt a little out of place, not knowing what to say or do.

Then Lorelai spoke up, wanting to make something clear.

"Listen, mom, dad," she started, getting their attention. They looked toward her with questioning eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't invite you," she apologized "this whole thing, it was spur of the moment, and I wasn't sure how you would have reacted when I told I was eloping, I just didn't wanna hear that you didn't approve, but I did want you here.. I wanted my parents to see me get married."

Emily listened carefully, noting how sincere her daughter's words were. Though of course she didn't approve of Lorelai wanting to elope; she thought her daughter deserved a proper wedding with flowers and decorations; anything she could ever want. She wanted Lorelai to have the best wedding she could possibly get, but Emily kept her feelings at bay, not wanting to ruin this day for her daughter. She had watched her go through enough pain over Luke, it was time for to just be happy.

"It's quite alright Lorelai." Richard said. Emily nodded in agreement.

Lorelai was a little taken back by her parent's understanding. She half expected to hear a speech about proper weddings and how eloping isn't the correct way to do this.. but she didn't. It just shocked her.

"Lorelai, I want you to know that our offer on the house still stands." Emily added.

"What house?" Luke asked, having never heard of it before.

"Luke, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Lorelai said quickly.

_Hallway..._

"What house?" He repeated once they left the room.

Lorelai sighed.

"A couple of weeks ago, my mom had eye surgery, you remember when I got stuck driving her around all day?" Luke nodded. "Well one of her errand stops was at a realtor's office to see a presentation on a new house that mom wanted to buy.. for us." She finished carefully, not knowing how Luke would react.

"So, what, it would be like a wedding present?" He asked, wondering if he got what she said, straight.

"Yes." Lorelai nodded. "And Luke, we don't' have to take their offer, but the house, it's beautiful and it isn't far from where we live now, it just right outside of Stars Hollow, still walking distance from the Diner and the Inn and the backyard, it's so big, three acres of land and there's a fishing hole and stables.." she trailed. "I could even bring one of the horses there, from the Inn, and I know you're not mr. Cowboy dude, but it just seems like a good house, a good place to live. It's not too big, but not to small either and the exterior, it's blue and white, great colors, and it has two floors, perfect if we have kids," she added. "and I know I didn't want to move into the Twicham house.. well I did, I just wanted to keep my house too, but I was thinking that Rory could move in and that way it would still be in the family, we'd have both and the house, it looks like a classic Stars Hollow house, even though it's not in Stars Hollow.. you know what I mean?" She finished, letting out a breath, waiting to hear what Luke thought.

Luke sighed, bringing his hands to adjust the cap on his head. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of accepting a gift that large, and from her parents... it just didn't seem like a good idea... but if she wanted it.. "Have you seen the house?"

"Not in person, just pictures."

"... If you're really interested, we can look.. then maybe."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, her smile growing wider.

Luke nodded. "Even with the extension added to your house, we could use more room, and three acres, that's plenty of room for kids to run around and play, right?"

"Right." Lorelai nodded with a smile. "And babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the house earlier, but you really scared me." She confessed. "I just-"

"-I know." Luke interrupted her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"And I know this isn't the wedding you wanted, I know you wanted everyone to be here and-"

"-As long as we get married, that's all I care about." Lorelai shook her head, burying her head in his chest.

"I'll never scare you like that again." He whispered, holding his palm to her cheek.

"You better not." She warned, a smile on her face as she looked up at him.

Lorelai and Luke took a moment for themselves, then they went back to the room.

"Is everything alright?" Emily asked when she saw the couple come back in.

"Yeah, every things great." Lorelai smiled.

"So have you decided about the house?" She asked.

"Well we'll have to look at it first, but maybe, and either way, thank you for the offer." Lorelai smiled at her parents.

"You're welcome Lorelai." Richard said.

"So do you have any idea when Rory is getting here, since I'm assuming she's the one who told you we were here." Lorelai said knowingly.

"All I know is she left our house earlier this morning." Emily said. "I'm surprised she didn't make it here before us."

"Well I did ask her to stop by Stars Hollow for me." Lorelai said. "I'll call her, she should be here soon."

The room nodded and Lorelai quickly reached for her cell, dialing her daughter's number and after talking for a moment, Lorelai hung up. "They're here!" She exclaimed.

.. to be continued...


	4. Seal the Deal

**A Wedding in the Vineyard... Chapter Four... Seal the Deal. **

"Mom!" Rory screamed with un-contained excitement when she spotted her mother running down the stairs.

Lorelai's lips widened further, if that were possible, as she hurried to finish the steps.

"Hey you!" The older Gilmore grinned as she crashed into her daughter.

"You're getting married!" Rory smiled as she two started jumping up and down.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Sookie gushed as she joined in on the fun.

Lorelai nodded, bringing to arm to wrap around Sookie as the three of them let their excitement be to known to the several on lookers who passed by the lobby.

It took a good ten minutes, but once the three women collected themselves, they slowly dragged their bodies towards the elevator.

"Uh oh." Rory winced, the doors closing in front of them as Sookie hit the right button to Lorelai's floor.

Lorelai sighed, trying to keep a stern look as she looked at her daughter, but her face relaxed, despite how hard she was trying.

"It's okay," she waved off. "I'm actually glad you did." Lorelai confessed, not liking that she was wrong in this situation. "Although I do wish you would have warned me, but it's okay, really, it's good they're here. They are my parents after all, at least that's what I hear. They should see me get married."

Rory and Sookie both gave a firm nod in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, save the, 'I told you so's,' for later. " Lorelai said as the elevator clicked and the doors opened. She started off first, leading the group down the hall, to her room.

"Oh, you have everything, right?" Lorelai asked, her head snapping to look at her daughter.

Rory smiled, holding up the proof to show her mom.

"Okay, good." She let out a relieved breath as her hand reached to swipe the access card from her pocket. She quickly slid it through the lock and once the light blinked green, she opened the door.

"Hey, look what I found." Lorelai grinned as she allowed her guests in.

"Luke! You're getting married!" Rory exclaimed, the suitcases in her hands dropping at the door as she ran to her soon to be step dad.

Luke laughed as she nearly pushed him to the bed. "Hey Rory." He smiled, wrapping one arm around her as his other hand ruffled her hair a bit.

"Married! I still can't believe it!" Sookie awed, bringing her hand to heart in amazement.

"Don't let her push you around Luke," Rory warned. "any problems, call me, I know how to handle mom."

"Hey!" Lorelai frowned.

Rory turned to give her mom an innocent smile. Her eyes lite up when they caught site of her grandparents.

"Grandma, grandpa! I'm so glad you came." She smiled, breaking from Luke to hug her grandparents.

"Thank you for inviting us." Richard smiled as he hugged his granddaughter.

"Are you alright Sookie?" Emily asked, her brows creasing with worry when she saw the woman on the verge of tears.

"Yes." She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm just so happy."

Lorelai smiled, wrapping an arm around her best friend.

"What do you say we go get some lunch, that sound good?"

Sookie gave her a watery smile.

"Oh food, good, I'm starving." Rory smiled.

"Of course." Luke shook his head, knowing the two Gilmore girls were very much alike, especially in their eating habits. Both had iron stomachs.

"Mom, dad, you hungry?" The elder Gilmore's nodded.

"Good." Lorelai smiled. "We'll go get some good, then go chapel hunting." She decided.

_Friday's..._

"You getting scared Luke?" Rory grinned, her eyes going to Luke as she put down her empty glass. "Soon she'll be all your problem."

"Hey!" Lorelai yelled while reaching to swat her daughter's arm.

Luke smiled. "I've made it this long, I think I can handle-"

"-Forever?" Rory finished for him. "You sure? You don't wanna take a minute to think it over."

Lorelai's mouth fell open. "Does the word Child birth mean anything to you?"

"That's two words." Rory corrected, a cocky smile on her face.

"Damn your Yale education." Lorelai grumbled, her body leaning back against the chair as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Kids!" Sookie's voice suddenly burst, unable to hold in the question anymore.

"What?" Rory asked, cocking her brows at the woman.

"You're gonna have kids, right?" She asked, explaining herself.

Lorelai laughed, her lips turning to a smile. "It's been discussed." She turned to look at Luke. He smiled, giving an agreeing nod.

"Discussed?" Sooke's smile fell. "That's it? You haven't gotten beyond, discussed? You are having sex, right?"

"Stop" Luke ordered, his tone firm.

"Thank you." Rory looked to Luke, glad that he put a stop to that conversation.

"I promise, the glove comes off after we tie the knot." Lorelai held up her hands while turning back to Sookie.

"Lorelai, really." Emily scolded her daughter.

"You don't even know what I said." Lorelai claimed, not a hint of doubt in her voice.

Emily just rolled her eyes.

Rory laughed. "Anyone want anything while I'm flagging down the waiter?" She asked politely

"Yes, coffee." Lorelai said immediately.

"Yeah, enjoy it now; while you still can." Luke warned.

"You threatening to take my coffee?" Lorelai asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked at Luke.

Luke shook his head. "Nope, not threatening, stating." He explained. "You get pregnant, that's it, I stop serving you coffee."

"What?!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening at him. "Luke, no! You know I can't function with my coffee, that's been proven. Do you not remember the bet?"

"I remember the bet." He grinned at the memory.

"I lost." She stated

"Oh, that was bad." Sookie winced.

"Yes, very bad." Lorelai agreed. "And look at Rory, coffee everyday and she goes to Yale!"

"That is true." The younger Gilmore winced.

Luke shook his head, not ready to give up that easily. "You got lucky with Rory, we're not taking that chance again."

"Mean." Lorelai pouted.

"The man's right Lorelai, you shouldn't have coffee while you're pregnant. You aren't as young as you were when you had Rory, you shouldn't take that chance again." Richard argued.

"I'll give ya decaff, that's it." Luke offered.

"Fine." Lorelai huffed. "I'll have decaf, but I'm not happy about it. And I'm warning you now, if you think pregnant, hormonal Lorelai is going to be bad, just wait and see what happens when I'm pregnant, hormonal, non coffee drinking Lorelai. Expect a hell of a lot of mood swings mister!" She cautioned while pointing her finger at him.

"I can deal with the mood swings; as long as our kid doesn't have two heads, I'm good." Luke nodded while putting his arm around the back of her chair. Lorelai kept her face steady, a pout planted on her lips as he hand cupped her shoulder. He kept his eyes on her for a moment, waiting for her lips to turn up, but when they didn't, he leaned over and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes at the feeling, determined not to give in, but when he whispered I'm sorry, barely loud enough for even her to hear, she broke.

Lorelai sighed, granting him only a small smile. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know." Luke nodded, a proud, cocky smile on his face as he leaned back against his char.

Emily couldn't help but smile, watching as Luke layed his open palm over her daughter's stomach. She looked to Lorelai just in time to see her smile widen and then her arm moved. Emily followed the path to see Lorelai's hand cover Luke's as his thumb stroked back and forth.

Little did they know that there was already a bun in the oven.

Though both elder Gilmore's weren't too thrilled at first with the match, still, seeing her daughter happy, with someone has proven to love Lorelai, it made Emily happy. She was excited at the thought of another grandchild, and this time getting to be there from the start, it was nice for her to think about.

_The United Protestant Church..._

"Wow." Lorelai awed.

"Big." Rory added.

"It's beautiful." Emily smiled.

"Really big." Sookie clapped, almost jumping up and down with excitement .

"Looks very worthy." Richard grinned.

"So," Lorelai smiled, turning to her side to look at Luke. "what do you think?"

"It looks good." Luke nodded.

"Great, let's go." Lorelai reached to grab his hand as she took off, but Luke tugged back on her arm before she could get very far.

"Whoa, hey, where are you going?"

Lorelai's eyebrows quirked. "In there." She said, her index pointing at the church.

"Why?" He asked.

"To get married!" Sookie shouted.

"Duh." Rory rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Right now?" He asked, confused.

"That would be the idea." Lorelai's voice was slow and careful.

Luke's face sketched to worry as he brought his glance back to the church.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked suspiciously. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?" She asked, already jumping to conclusions. "You can't be having second thoughts! You can't! We're so close, we-"

"-Lorelai!" Luke interrupted her soon to be rambling. "I'm not having seconds thoughts." He said firmly, gently griping her arms to meet her eyes.

"Then why-" She started, her face still holding it's worry.

"-I just don't know if they'll be able to marry us right now, that's all." He said calmly while rubbing his hands up and down her arms to soothe her.

"So no second thoughts?" She asked, wanting to make sure.

"Never." He shook his head, smiling.

"Okay," Lorelai let out a breath. "okay." She nodded, turning back to the church, trying to think up a plan.

"Why don't we just go in mom?" Rory suggested. "It's a worth a try; even if someone can't marry you now, maybe we could come back later, or even tomorrow."

"Sound good?" Lorelai asked .

Luke nodded.

"We'll wait out here!" Rory called after them as they went, rushing for the doors.

_Inside..._

Carefully, Luke pulled on the heavy door, holding it open to allow Lorelai to pass him.

She walked ahead, but only enough to make room for Luke and once the door closed behind them, she reached for his hand and together, they took off down the aisle.

"It's quiet." Lorelai whispered, even the low tone of her voice echoing a bit in the big church.

Luke nodded, his eyes scoping out the place, searching for someone; anyone.

"Okay, I know we're in a church, but this is a tad creepy." Lorelai whispered, leaning closer to Luke as they walked.

"Come on," Luke urged. "let go see if we can find the reverend." He turned to the right once they cleared the aisle but before they could get very far, a relieved smile appeared on both of their faces when they were met with a middle aged man who was coming from a room in the back.

"Hello... Reverend?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Yes. Reverend Thomas" The man nodded, smiling. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so." Lorelai nodded. "Hi Reverend Thomas, my name is Lorelai, and this is Luke," she said, jerking her chin to the man. "We're engaged and we had wanted to elope, long story there, I won't bore you with the details, but we drove up here yesterday, from Stars Hollow Connecticut, I'm not sure if you know where that is, but its a tiny, little town where everyone knows everyone and we have a festival for everything, and anyway," she shook her head, getting back on track when she felt Luke's elbow jab at her side. "we desperately want to get married and we don't' wanna just do it in some chapel or casino, we want it to be in a real church and so we were hoping that you, or really anyone who may be available, could marry us today, or tomorrow, or even the day after that, whatever works." Lorelai finished, letting out a breath.

The Reverend smiled at the two. Apparently the Gods were on their side because today was their lucky day. "I could marry you right now if you'd like."

"Right now?" Luke asked, a little bewildered that it would happen right this minute.

"Yes," the elder man nodded. "there isn't another wedding being held here until tomorrow and the next sermon is at five this evening, so right now would be perfect." He smiled. "We could have a small ceremony right here." He said while gesturing towards the altar.

"Wow." Lorelai smiled, turning to grin at Luke. "Thank you, right now would be great."

"I'll just need a minute and then we can get to the ceremony." The man smiled.

"Thank you so much," Lorelai said while holding out her hand. "you have no idea what you're doing for us."

"You're welcome." He took her hand and gave it a shack. "But this is what I do, bringing couples together, there's no need to thank me."

"Well even so, thank you." She smiled and the man gave her an appreciate nod before going off to set up.

"You ready for this?" Lorelai grinned excitedly at Luke.

He took in a breath and nodded.

The two quickly took off to tell everyone their good news and as they went to assemble in the church, Luke and Lorelai went to the car to grab Luke's tux and Lorelai's wedding dress that they had Rory bring.

"You look beautiful mom." Rory smiled as she starred at her mother's reflection in the mirror.

They were in the brides room, helping Lorelai get ready.

Lorelai smiled, turning to hug her daughter. "I'm doing the right thing, right?" Her worried voice whispered against Rory shoulder.

Rory's eye brows cocked in confusion as she pulled back a bit.

"What?" She asked. "Of course you're doing the right thing."

Hearing that caught Emily and Sookie's attention who looked at Lorelai with confusion.

"You love Luke, mom." Rory started. "This isn't like with Max, you didn't love him, but you love Luke, you love him so much, and he loves you."

"I know." Lorelai nodded. "But I mean everything that's happened, everything with April and Anna, whose to say this is going to just fix it all? How would this fix it all? I can't have this fall apart Rory, I already lost him once, and came close a second time. What if it doesn't work? What if things are exactly the same when we get home? What if we end up divorced?" The words fired out of her mouth quickly as her tone went past worried and straight to panicked.

Rory's lips frowned as she turned. "Sookie, grandma, could you go out there and tell them we're almost ready?" She asked, wanting to get a minute alone with her mom.

"Yeah, sure." Sookie a nodded; despite the worry she felt, she turned and left.

Emily lingered for a moment, looking at her daughter with curious eyes, watching as Lorelai layed her palms over her eyes to wipe the few tears that escaped.

"It's okay grandma, we'll just be a minute." Rory assured her.

Emily nodded and her body slowly turned to leave.

Once the older Gilmore was gone, Rory ushered her mother to sit down on the bench in front of the vanity. She wrapped her arm around Lorelai and held her tight as she turned to find her eyes.

"I know you weren't happy mom." Rory started. "I know he put you through a lot, but he wasn't trying to hurt you. He was just trying to be a dad, and I think in the mix of it all he didn't realize what he was losing, but he knows now. He knows." She said firmly. "He won't let things be the same, he'll fix them. He won't hurt you anymore, mom, I promise."

Lorelai let out a shaky breath.

"The important thing is that he stopped you, he didn't let you go, mom. He didn't let you walk away." She went on, her voice soft. "He loves you mom, that's what matters, he loves you. Some people kill for the kind of love you and Luke have." She smiled.

Lorelai let out a small breath.

"The April situation will work itself out. He's aware now, he knows what he was doing to you, he won't do that anymore, he'll let you in, and you'll see, things will be better."

Lorelai nodded. "He does love me." She said in a small voice. "Why? I have no idea, but he does." She concluded. "He does."

Rory smiled. "Come on, lets go get you married."

_Ceremony..._

"Do you, Lorelai Gilmore, take Luke Danes, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." She nodded, the biggest smile on her face as she looked at Luke.

The Reverend smiled, then turned to look at Luke.

"And do you, Luke Danes, take Lorelai Gilmore, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

When Luke first saw Loreali nine years ago, he knew she was something special. He watched her go from man to man and patiently wanted for her to notice him. Then when it happened, he knew he was the luckiest man on earth. And now, he was marrying this woman; the woman he loved with everything in him, and he was marrying her. This was it. Forever. There was no were else he'd rather be.

"I do." Luke nodded eagerly.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." Reverend Thomas announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone's claps immediately filled the room as Luke's arm went around Lorelai's waist to pull her close; her eyes closes as his lips touched hers.

And with that, they were finally married.

**THE END!!**

PLEASE** REVIEW!!**

And if you haven't already, please go onto to the sequel**, The Seventh Season. 70 chapters and 1092 reviews!! **


End file.
